This research and research training program emphasizes a variety of laboratory studies and epidemiologic approaches to the study of the effects of environmental and occupational factors on the health of man. Specific examples include the following: biology of alveolar macrophages as a pulmonary defense mechanism; effects of breathing pattern and lung volume on the distribution of inhaled particles; development and exploitation of differentiated mammalian cell culture systems to detect, examine the mechanisms of action, and develop means for prevention or reversal of certain environmental chemical toxic agents; development of new chemical and immunologic assay methods for certain classes of environmental chemicals; development and use of affinity probes to identify the sites and molecular mechanisms of action of specific toxic agents; malignant transformation in vitro; cancer morbidity and mortality among rubber workers; pulmonary function changes in granite dust exposures, toluene di-isocyanate exposures, and other occupational exposures; the uses of proportional mortality analysis in identifying suspected occupational exposures; a prospective study of children and adults exposed to specific indoor and outdoor air pollutants.